When I See You Again
by nikefanfics
Summary: After a One Night Stand Astrid ends up getting pregnant, but with the support of her friends and family she gets through every problem on the way. The older her daughter gets, the more Astrid notices that Zephyr looks nothing like her.With the time Astrid has two questions in her mind: Who is Zephyrs father and will she ever see him again?


When I see you again

Nobody's POV

Astrid was having a bad day. Her boss is super annoying, her Coworker Snotlout, whose real name is Simon, asked her out again and she dog Stormfly got sick and has to stay at the vet. She did not want to be alone in her big apartment, so she decided to go for a drink in the bar around the corner. Two of her old school friends Rachel and Tom ran it, also known as Ruffnut and Tuffnut, and it's called "Thorstonton". She ordered herself a drink and sat down in a booth, which wasn't occupied by a couple making out. After two more drinks, she noticed a cute guy who was looking at her. Astrid didn't know if it was just the alcohol but he looked really handsome. He had forest green eyes and auburn hair. He was he seemed to be taller than her and had a sharp jaw with a little scar under his lip. She winked at him and motioned him to come over to her. As he sat down and looked at her with a little smirk, she found herself drowning in his mesmerizing green eyes. She surprised herself when she crashed her lips onto his. After a few seconds of shock, he started to kiss back and melt into the kiss. The kiss got more heated by the second. That's when Astrid decided that a little fun wouldn't hurt. She pulled away and looked into his confused face. Still a little dazed by the kiss she told him that her apartment was just around the corner. He showed her a little smirk and stood up to pay for his and her drinks while she put her jacket on and then one thing led to another.

Astrid's POV

When I woke up my head felt like it was going to explode. I snuggled more into my warm pillow. Wait! Warm pillow?! I opened my eyes and saw that my head was on someone's chest. I looked up and saw a cute guy with really fluffy auburn hair. That's when I started to remember yesterday evening. Panicking I slowly lifted my blanket and saw that I wasn't wearing anything. I wanted to scream and shout but I didn't want wake up man next to me. So I slowly got up to get ready for work. I left him a note saying that I had fun and thanked him because I really needed a distraction. I just hoped that he took the hint and was gone by the time I got back from work.

It had been two weeks since the One night stand with the cute guy from the bar. When I came home that day, he had already left. I hadn't seen him since and I was really grateful for that. My best friend Heather wasn't happy when I told her about the One night stand, but she dropped it since she couldn't do anything about it. Heather met her own boyfriend Fishlegs (his real name is Felix) at a party thrown by one of her college friends from Berserker Island.

I was currently trying to book a band for Fishlegs since he planned on proposing to Heather. Fishlegs had called me a few days ago to tell me that his best friend (the party host) couldn't help him since he was off to America to help an almost extinct animal or something like that. I couldn't really remember. Of course, I was happy to help because I know that Fishlegs is a great guy who makes my best friend happy. The proposal was supposed to be in two weeks on the day of their first date. With everything that was going on and me being really busy, I forgot about what happened a few weeks earlier.

Today was the big day and I was trying to get Heather out of her apartment to the stadium. In the end, she finally gave in because she knew she couldn't win against me. I gave her a dress I bought for her and told her to get ready. When she was finished, I drove us to the seemingly empty stadium. I led her onto the middle of the field. She was about leave when I gave the band the signal to start playing "Perfect" by Ed Sheeran. When Heather turned around, she looked really surprised. I had asked many of our friends to help us. She saw all of us lined up, each of us holding a rose. The first one went to her and gave her the rose. When Heather got the last rose, she held a big bouquet. She started crying when I told her to turn around and behind her, on one knee, was Fishlegs holding a ring and another rose with a note saying: _Will you marry me?. _Heather almost crushed Fishlegs with her hug while screaming yes. We started cheering and laughing at her reaction and answer. The fireworks I had ordered last week started to light up the night sky. An hour later, I was on my way home. Fishlegs and Heather were also on their way to their Apartment to call his best friend to tell him about the good news. I couldn't help but wonder who his mysterious best friend was since I never met him. I met Heather, Fishlegs and the twins in High School. While Heather and Fishlegs went to the college on Berserker Island, where they met Fish's best friend, the twins and me stayed in Berk to study. That's why I never met his best friend. But, I know when I'm going to meet him. At the wedding. Fishlegs told me before the proposal that he was going to be his best man. Heather already asked me to be her maid of honor when I congratulated the couple on their engagement.

Another month went by and I was on my way to the doctor. I have been feeling really sick and even threw up a few times after I woke up. When I got there, I was led into a room. I waited a few minutes until the doctor came in. She was a tall beautiful woman with short blonde hair. After she introduced herself as doctor Mala, she asked me for the reason I was here. I told her my symptoms. She nodded and said she had an idea what was going on, but she would do a few tests just to be sure. When we were finished, she told me to wait in the waiting area until the results were ready. So, I went out of the room to wait. 30 minutes later my name was called and I went back into the room where doctor Mala was waiting for me. I took a seat next to her and asked what was going on.

Nobody's POV

"Congratulations Astrid! You are two months pregnant!" Mala told her. Astrid burst into tears not knowing if she was happy, sad or angry with herself. After she wiped her eyes, she thanked Mala and went to a café down the street. She ordered herself a tea and sat down at a table at the window. She decided to call Heather.

"Hey A! What's up?"

"Can you come down to the café in the Defenders Street? I really need someone to talk to right now."

"I'm on my way" and with that Heather hung up.

When Heather arrived at the café 15 minutes later, she spotted Astrid at a table by the window. Astrid looked like she was going through a lot right now. Heather sat down next her best friend and asked her what happened.

"I'm so stupid" Astrid sniffed. Heather pulled her into her arms. "No you're not. You are the smartest and strongest person I know and whatever is going on, I'll be there for you!" Astrid started to cry. "I was at the doctors today because I didn't feel good and because I threw up this morning. They did a few tests and told me to wait a little for the results. I thought that it is just a stomach bug but-"

Astrid pulled away from Heather avoiding the eyes of her best friend. "I'm Pregnant and I know who the father is but I can't contact him or anything because I don't have his number address or even his name." Heather stared at her best friend not knowing what to say. She hugged Astrid tighter. "You are not alone with this Astrid. You have the twins, Fishlegs and me and I know your parents will also support you if you keep the baby. If not, there is also the option of abortion or adoption. But always remember: You are NOT alone!" Heather told her soothingly. "Thanks H. I knew I could count on you. But I also know that I'm not going to end his or her life just because I don't know who exactly the father is. I'm going to keep it and I'm going to give this baby the greatest life it can have. Even without a father."

Astrids Outfit and Hair

*  
4 months later*

Astrid's POV

Today is the day of the gender reveal party. I am so excited. When I told my friends and family about the baby, they were really happy for me and said they would support me no matter what. The twins were the most excited and started bombarding me with thousands of questions. They also offered to plan the gender reveal party. So here we are. The twins got an envelope from doctor Mala and started planning the party a month ago. Today I'm going to find out if I'll have a little girl or a boy. I just hope it's healthy. When I heard that from other mothers, I always thought they have a secret favorite but now I know it's really like that. Heather picked me up from my apartment and drove me to the Wingmaiden Park. Once we got there, I saw all of my friends and my family. There were also a few friends from my parents or old neighbors like Stoick Haddock who just moved back from Meathead. He and his son lived next to us when I was in preschool until they moved away in the beginning of middle school. The twins really have outdone themselves. Everything was decorated in golden, pink and blue. In one corner was a big buffet with pink and blue cupcakes, cake pops, cake and a lot more. In another corner was a table with cards where you could vote on the gender and write a message for me and next to the table were two chalkboards. On one, you could write names for boys and on the other for girls. There were balloons everywhere and it looked so beautiful. Everything and everyone is here for my baby and me and it just feels great, that so many people care for you. Once people noticed me, many congratulations came my way. The twins and Snotlout, who came without invitation, started digging into the food while Heather and Fishlegs were currently voting on a gender. My parents and Stoick were writing down different names. An hour later, the twins handed me a golden balloon with blue and pink ribbons at the rope. Then I got a needle to pop the balloon. Heather started a countdown and the needle met the balloon. I started to cry when I saw pink confetti everywhere. Out of nowhere, fireworks started painting the sky in pink. Heather crushed me in a hug along with Ruffnut and my mother. Stormfly escaped the leash that Fishlegs held and jumped at me. I started laughing and so did everyone around me. When it got later pink light chains started to light everything. At 9pm, everyone started to head home. I thanked the twins for making this day so beautiful and unforgettable. Heather and Fishlegs helped me to get the cards and chalk boards home. Heather had told me, that they wanted to wait with the wedding. At first, I was scared that they did that just because me, but she ensured me that they both wanted to get a good job first so they could save money for the honeymoon.

*3 months later*

Heathers POV

Fishlegs and I were having dinner when I got a call.

"Hello?"

"My water broke Heather. Can you come and get me to the hospital?"

"Of course Astrid. Don't forget to breath. Fish and I are on our way."

I ended the call, threw on a jacket, and grabbed my keys and my purse. I was about to head out of the door when-

"Where are you going Heather?"

"Fish! Sorry! That was Astrid. Her water just broke and she sounded really panicked. She asked if we could drive her to the hospital. In the rush I kind of forgot…you." I mumbled the last part. "It's okay. I would have done the same. Now let's get your best friend to the hospital." He gave me a kiss on the cheek, grabbed his jacket and opened the door for us. We sprinted to the car and as I wanted to get in to the driver's seat Fish gently pulled me away from the door. I looked at him confused. He said that I wasn't in the condition to drive and that we would probably get three tickets on our way to the hospital. I reluctantly agreed and went to sit in the passenger's seat.

Astrid's POV

*a few minutes before*

I was sitting on my bed reading the cards everybody wrote me on the party when I felt something wet at my legs. I looked down and started to panic. My water broke. I called Heather, who told to breath and that she and Fish are on their way to get me to the hospital. I took my bag, which I packed a few weeks ago, and went outside to wait. When they arrived, Heather helped me to get into the backseat. The drive was mostly Heather calling all of our friends and my parents to meet us in the hospital. Once there doctor Mala was notified and I got my room. An hour later, I started having contractions. It felt like hell. Heather sat next to me and held my hand, while she helped me breath through the pain. When she thought I wasn't listening she told Fishlegs to never touch her again. Another Hour later Fishlegs was sent out of the room and Mala told me to push when the next contraction came. I felt a little bad for Heathers hand because I was sure I broke at least one bone. After two more contractions, I heard a loud cry. I felt so relieved when Mala told me I had a healthy baby girl. She laid her into my arms and I looked into her beautiful little face. I was struck with pride and happiness knowing that I created this young life. "She is beautiful." Heather whispered. We both started to cry out of happiness. "You're my everything. I love you." I told my baby. After I fed her, the nurse led the rest of my friends and my parents to us. I looked up from her to see everybody smiling at my baby and me. Tuffnut, Fishlegs and my mother looked like they were going to burst into tears any moment. My Dad was just staring at the little bundle in my arms with a proud smile while Ruffnut and Snotlout (who started dating after the gender reveal party) looked at each other with an unreadable expression. I moved the blanket a little so everybody could see her.

"Everybody meet…Zephyr Martha Hofferson"

*5 months later*

Astrid's POV

Five months. Five months with my beautiful little daughter. I am so lucky. She's a very happy baby and only cries when she's hungry, sleepy or needs a change. Right now, Zephyr and I are on our way to Fish and Heather who wanted to talk to me about something.

When we got there, Heather greeted us and started to baby talk with her goddaughter. After Zephyrs birth I had to decide a legal guardian. It was a hard decision, but in the end, I wanted that Heather would be in charge if something happened to me. She loves my little girl almost as much as me. When we got upstairs the smell of steak and fried potatoes got into my nose. "Is that steak?!" I asked excitedly. "Yeah I figured since you haven't been allowed to eat any I would make you some after 14 months of abstinence," Fishlegs answered with a chuckle. I thanked him and put Zephyr into her crib that Heather bought for babysitting or when we're over. "So, what did you want to tell me?" I asked after we sat down. "Well," Heather started while looking at her fiancée "we have decided that we want to wait another two years with the wedding." Fishlegs finished for her. "You have decided what?! Why?! Is it because of Zephyr and me? I don't want to be the reason fo-" "Astrid relax!" Heather interrupted me. "We want to wait because we want our goddaughter to throw the flowers and since she has to be able to walk down the aisle for that, we'll wait another two years." I started to smile widely at my best friend. Secretly I had wished for something like this to happen but I didn't want to get into the way of their happiness. But with them suggesting it, I couldn't be happier. "Thank you, thank you, thank you! Did you hear that Zephyr? You'll be a flower girl honey." Zephyr looked at me with big curious eyes. Big green eyes matching with her auburn hair. Just like what I remember from her father. And here we go again. "Could you watch Zeppy for a minute? I have to use the bathroom." I say while fighting the tears. "Of course! Are you okay?" Heather asked me with worry in her voice. I nodded and made my way into the bathroom and locked the door. Once inside I couldn't hold them anymore and the tears were making their way down my face. It's not the first time this has happened. Every time I think of Zephyrs father, I feel like I failed her. Like I can't give her enough. When I look at her, I can see him. She has his auburn hair with the same mesmerizing green eyes. In the end it is my fault Zephyr doesn't have a father. I slept with a guy without any chance on contacting him later on and left him a note saying I don't want him to try either. I can't stop thinking about the fact, that every decision I make doesn't affect one but two life's now. The tears were slowly stopping to fall down when I heard a knock at the door. I wiped my tears away and unlocked the door. Heather came in and looked at me with a worried expression. "What happened back there? You looked so happy and in the next moment, you run into the bathroom to cry your eyes out. And please don't lie to me A." She said softly while rubbing my back to soothe my sobs. "I can see him every time I look at her," I whispered while Heather looked at me confused. "She has his eyes and hair. When I recognize him in her, I feel like I failed her. As if I can't give her the life, she definitely deserves. And that makes me really sad from time to time. Don't get me wrong. I love her with everything I have, but I'm scared that one day she blames me for having to grow up without a father." "Astrid you are an amazing mother and you adore Zephyr. Nobody blames you for what happened and I know that Zephyr won't do that in the future. You would do everything for her and everybody with eyes can see that. And you're not alone. You have us, your friends and your parents to help you. And there is more than one way to find someone. If you want I'll help you with your search for him because I know it bothers you the most that you don't know who the father of your child is." Heather said while pulling me into a hug. "Thanks H. Maybe he lives somewhere here. I mean "Thorstonton" is a bar for mostly locals." I shrugged. "We could ask the twins if they have seen him again or maybe Fishlegs knows him. I mean he works with the mayor. You could even ask the new mayor himself. Wasn't Stoick an old neighbor of yours?" I nodded and for the first time in a few weeks I felt hopeful. She pulled me into another hug. "Now let's get back. We don't want the steak to go to waste!" Heather pulled me up from the ground while I started laughing.

*7 months later*

Heathers POV

I'm so excited! My little baby is one year old! Fish and I are at Astrid's right now so we can help her with the party preparations. Zephyr is so cute, but really lively. She just started to walk and you have to keep an eye on her all the time.

The search for Zeppys father hasn't been going that great. It had turned out that the day Astrid met him was his first and last appearance in the bar. But Astrid told me that she feels great at the moment. I just finished the cake and went over to Fish, who was busy hanging up the banners. "Zeppy reminds me of someone but I have no clue who. Do you know what I mean?" "I actually do. Her eyes and her hair seem so familiar. Almost like I know who the father is" he chuckled. My eyes widened thinking of someone looking like that. I wondered how Fish couldn't see it. But I also just thought about it. "What if we do?" I mumbled. "Everything alright Heather? You look thoughtful." Astrid asked me happily. I decided to drop that thought for now and nodded with a smile. A few minutes later the guest started to arrive and I forgot about earlier. Astrid's parents came with mayor Haddock who Astrid had invited since he was like an unofficial uncle to her at the beginning of her childhood. When Astrid greeted him with Zephyr on her arm, I noticed a shocked look on Stoick's face. It was gone as fast as it came and I wondered what that was all about. I had to chuckle when I saw the three grownups trying to get the attention of the one-year-old. Astrid looked really happy and I hope it stays that way. Her eyes lost the sadness when she looked at Zephyr and it was replaced by hope, pride and happiness. When I noticed that everybody was here I went to Astrid and told her that it is time for presents. "Oh yes! Could you hold Zeppy for a moment? I have to get my present for her." "Of course! Come here baby girl. Mommy has to go and get something for you." Astrid smiled at me and went to her bedroom. "Fish can you go get our present out of the car? If it's too heavy take Snot with you." "On my way. Snot I need your help!" "Of course you do! I'm the greatest!" "Would you just come with me?!" Fishlegs huffed out in annoyance. "On my way!" I chuckled and went to sit down in the living room where Ruff and Tuff were currently having an argument about who has the best present. 10 minutes late everybody was gathered in the living room. "Ok me first. Here you go baby!" Astrid gave Zephyr a little box with a bow on it. With a little help by Ingrid, Astrid's mother, Zeppy held a necklace with a "Z" on it in her hands. "It's beautiful Astrid!" I breathed out. "Thanks H. I have the same one so we're matching." Astrid told me with a wink. "Ok our turn!" Fish said and gave Astrid the huge present. "Oh my god guys! Why is this so huge?" "Open it" I told her. After she pulled the wrapping paper of the box Astrid gasped. Only seconds later Fish and I found ourselves engulfed in a big hug. "Thank you guys!" "You're welcome A. We thought that you would need a play pen with our little whirlwind." "Now my turn!" The twins screamed at the same time.

*Time Skip*

Around 7pm the last guest left. Fish and I stayed a little longer to help Astrid clean up. Turns out that the twins both got her a toy with lots of sounds, for which Astrid was really grateful. Note to sarcasm… Stoick and Astrid's parents gifted so much clothes that I feel like Zeppy will never need new ones. When we left Astrid thanked us for helping and that she is finally happy with her life, although she can't help but wonder who Zephyrs father is. I'm so happy for her.

*2 months later*

Astrid's POV

Right now I was trying to get my sick little baby to sleep. Zephyr fever rose and she started to cough a lot. I called Mala who assured me that it's nothing serious. I was so relieved when I heard that. I got so scared when my baby wouldn't stop coughing. She started to cry a few minutes ago and won't go back to sleep. So I decided to sing her something.

_Supermarket Flowers- Ed Sheeran_

_Hallelujah_

_You are an angel in the shape of my mum_

_When I fell down you'd be there holding me up_

_Spread your wings and I know_

_That when god took you back _

_He said Hallelujah you're home…_

Zeppy stopped squirming in my arms. I kissed her forehead and laid her back into her crib. "I love you baby. Mommy will always be there for you." I turned around when "mommy" I gasped and turned around to look at my daughter. I picked her up and smiled at her. "Yes Zephyr! I'm your mommy. That was your first world! Oh my little baby. I love you!" "Luv you" I put her into the crib and kissed her again. 'I have to call Heather! She'll be so jealous. She has been trying to get Zeppy to say her name since she turned one' I thought while chuckling to myself.

*9 months later*

Zeppy is almost two. I can't believe how big my girls is already. Right now Zephyr is with my mom because Heather set me up on a date. I really didn't want to go and I have no idea how Heather got me to agree to this. Anyways I'm currently waiting for my date to pick me up. Heather only told me his name so I have no idea what to expect. Five minutes later a black car pulled up in front of the building and a tall guy with gelled, black hair and some strange tattoos on his chin got out to open the car door for me. "Hi I'm Eret. You must be Astrid." He smiled at me. I gave him a nod a returned his smile. He gestured to the opened door for me to get in. "What a gentleman" I said and got in. He chuckled and got into the driver's seat. "So where are you taking me?" "You're going to love it! We are going to my favorite restaurant in the city. It's called 'The Cove' and they have really good food." "Oh yeah. Heather told me about it but I never really had the time to check it out with being a single parent!" I smiled. "What's her name? Heather told me you had a daughter." "And you're still going out with me?" He laughed at my confused expression. "Yeah. I mean why not." He shrugged. "Having a child isn't something that defines you. Sure, you have to look out for a daughter but it's not a factor that would stop me from dating someone. I love children and I don't want to miss out on somebody just because that person is a mother." "You are the first one to react like that. The most guys are gone once they hear the word child." I said with a shrug. He smiled at me and got out of the car. I was so in thought about what he said that I didn't notice that we arrived. We got to our table which was on the balcony on top of the restaurant. The view was beautiful. The sun was almost gone and the skyline of Berk was illuminated in the most beautiful colors. "I get why you like this place so much." I told him. After we ordered our food and wine we talked about our life's. "I actually work in the gym 'The hunters'. I am a trainer there and I sometimes help an old friend with his nature reserve. But that project is currently on hold since he is in America right now helping an almost extinct species. How about you?" I stopped for a moment. Didn't somebody told me something like that already? I shrugged it off and answered Eret. "I am a lawyer. I specialize on family matters like divorces or custody cases. How did you meet Heather? She never mentioned you and I'm kind of curious." "I met her at work. She also helped out at the nature reserve and we got along really good. She sometimes tries to set me up with women I don't know. Don't ask me why because I really don't know." I started to laugh. "That's exactly what happened to me too!" I said between laughs. After that our dinner came. It was fantastic! "Thank you Eret! I really enjoyed tonight. It feels good to talk to someone besides your almost 2-year-old and best friend." "I also liked talking to you." He said with a smile. We walked to his car and he drove me home. "Thanks again for driving me." "You're welcome" I didn't know what to say next. I didn't think of him as anything more than a friend. When I finally decided to tell him that, we both started to say something "Let's just stay friends. Wait. What?" We looked at each other and burst out laughing. "Look Astrid, I didn't lie when I said I enjoyed myself this evening but I see you more as someone I can talk with in a friendly way." "That's great because I don't think I am ready to date yet. I really had fun with you, but I don't see you as more than a good friend." After that we hugged and said our goodbyes. While I watched his car turn around the corner I couldn't help but wonder what happened with Zeppys father. I'm no longer sad about the fact that I don't know who he is. It's more like a certain curiosity about how he looks and what he is like since Zephyr is such a creative and kind child. She also has two of the three features I remembered the most about him. His hair and his eyes. The third feature was the little scar below his mouth. It surely was one of a kind. I made my way upstairs to my apartment. I was alone this evening since Zeppy was with my parents. I put on my pajamas and laid down trying to get some sleep before a little whirlwind bursts through the door in an attempt to wake me up. I may not have found someone special for me but I think I made a great friend today.

*next morning*

I heard my phone ring and went to pick it up before it woke up Zephyr.

"Hi Heather! What can I help you with?"

"How did the date go?!"

"It was great but before you ask, there won't be a second one."

"What why?"

"We both agreed that we only want to be friends. Eret is a nice guy, but it didn't feel like he was the one for me. Although it felt great to meet somebody new."

"Will you ever find someone who makes you feel good? Have you ever met someone like that?"

"I actually have…" I mumbled into the phone.

"Who are you talking about? Please don't tell me it's Zeppy's father. Astrid?"

I sighed. "Sorry to disappoint you H. It's him. When he looked at me with those eyes I felt special. I know it sounds awkward because he is just a stranger, but it felt like I have known him my whole life. You probably don't understand this right?"

"I actually do. I met Fish at a party thrown by his best man in college. When I saw him it was like being struck by lightning. I'm sorry that you can't have that with Zeppy's dad, but I truly believe that you'll find someone really soon. Maybe even at our wedding?"

"Yeah maybe. Is there anything else you want to talk about?"

"I do. I wanted to tell you the date of the wedding. We finally settled it and I thought I told you as soon as possible so you can plan the bachelorette party."

"That's great Heather! When will it be?"

"On the 11th of July next year. Next month is Zeppy's second birthday and the month after that is Christmas and New Year. We wanted to have a summer wedding and wait till all the celebrations are over."

"I'm so happy for you H! I can't wait to see you in your wedding dress next to the love of your life."

After we talked about the preparations of the bachelorette party and the dress fittings Heather had to hang up to help Fishlegs with something. So I went to check up on my little girl. "Hi Baby. Auntie Heather and uncle Fishlegs finally set a date for their wedding and you'll be a flower girl." I picked her up and walked into the bathroom to get her ready for the day. "Mommy wedding?" "No. Not Mommy. Mommy has to help make this wedding perfect for your aunt Heather. I won't have time to find someone myself." "Daddy?" I winced a little bit. Zephyr has been going to a crèche for two months now. She is really smart for her age and picked up the word and meaning behind it from the other kids. "Sorry Baby. Your daddy won't be at the wedding. In fact I have no idea where or who he is. I'm so sorry Zephyr." Zephyr walked up to me and hugged me with her little arm when she noticed the tears on my face. "Mommy sad?" "Yes but everything will be alright. I still have my little smart girl. I love you Zephyr." "Luv u mommy" I hugged her tighter. "How about we'll go to the park a little bit today huh?" Zephyr's eyes lit up and she started jumping up and down in my arms. I started to laugh at her excitement. I finished getting her ready and after we had breakfast, we made our way to the park. Zephyr went to build a sandcastle while I sat down on a bank watching her. My thoughts drifted away to our little conversation. What happens if she demands to see her father or when I am not enough for her anymore and she needs her dad? I shook my head to get rid of those thoughts. I will do anything for her and she knows that. With my head being cleared and Zephyr playing happily in the sand I started to think of a perfect present for Zephyr's Birthday next month. That's when I had an idea which Zeppy will love. Satisfied with the idea I enjoyed the day in the park with my little daughter drawing pictures in the sand. She loves drawing and is so creative. She must have gotten that from her father since I'm awful at anything artistic. I chuckled at the thought of me trying to paint a portrait in 8th grade which failed miserably. Zephyr was the complete opposite of that. She could draw better at two than I could at 24. Her pictures where everywhere in our apartment and I loved looking at them when I'm down. They always lighten my mood. She truly is a little artist.

*Christmas*

Zeppy is two now and I can't believe it. For her Birthday I got us a second dog. It's so cute. It's an Australian Shepard puppy. We named him 'Dusk' and Zephyr adores him. Stormfly made it her mission to protect him and Zephyr at all time and it's the cutest thing when she barks at anyone who tries to get too close. Today was Christmas and Heather and Fishlegs were hosting a Christmas dinner for all our friends. I got Zephyr a really cute pink dress and braided her hair at both sides. I'm wearing an almost black dress which I found while shopping on the internet. I also found the most amazing high heels. They are golden and match with my accessories. I put my hair into an elegant bun and made a natural look on my face. When we got to the house Heather opened the door. She was wearing a gorgeous red dress with long sleeves and really cute black pumps with bow on the side. Her hair was in a loose, but still elegant, ponytail. "You look amazing H! I need those shoes. Where did you get them?" Heather chuckled at my obsession with shoes. "I'll tell you later but first, where is my little girl?" "Auntie Heather!" "Hi Zeppy! You look so cute in your dress. Mommy did a good job." She said while leading us to the beautiful dining room. "We'll do the presents after dinner alright?" "About that, what's for dinner?" I asked. "Fish made an amazing menu with three courses. At first a light salad, then a steak and for dessert we'll have chocolate cake." "I'm Hungry!" Heather and I laughed. "I know you are Zeppy. That's why uncle fish made you spaghetti. In the living room are aunt Ruffnut, uncle Tuffnut and uncle Snotlout. I bet they'll play with you Zeppy." And with that said my daughter was gone. "You know, I'm really starting to believe that they are a bad influence. But to change the topic, what did you get Fish for Christmas H?" "I got him cooking lessons for pros. We'll be cooking 5 star menus." "That sounds amazing! I'll ho great the others in the living room and try to get them to stop planting idea into my daughters head." "Good luck with that. I'll help Fish in the kitchen." When I came into the living room I was shocked. Never in my life have I seen Ruffnut with a dress. But here she was, playing with my little daughter in a stunning green dress. I could see that Snotlout was practically drooling over Ruffnut while Tuffnut was looking at him with a disgusted expression. "Ruff you look absolutely beautiful. And those heels!" "Not so bad yourself Hofferson." She winked at me and continued playing memory with Zephyr, who was actually winning. Ten minutes later we were all sitting down in the dining room to eat. While my little girl was digging into her plate I had trouble not doing the same with the delicious food that the couple served us. Afterwards we all gathered around the tree to exchange gifts. It was a great evening and I really enjoyed spending the holiday with my friends.

*New year's*

I was invited to the annual New year's party thrown by the mayor Stoick Haddock. All of my friends were also invited. The party is more like a winter ball and everybody is doing their best to look amazing. I went dress shopping with Ruff and Heather and we all have beautiful dresses. We were on our way to the party in a limousine and Heather was talking to someone on the phone. When she hung up she leaned over to Fishlegs to whisper something into his ear. Once she leaned back Fishlegs let out a squeal and all of us turned to him. "What was that Fishface?!" "Sorry Guys. I'm just really really excited about what Heather told me." "Just tell us already" Ruff groaned. "I just got a call from Fish's best friend saying he would come to the party but only shortly before midnight." "Hiccup is coming?!" "How do you know him Snot? I didn't even know his name." I asked. "Well he is my cousin so I should know him." He said while shrugging his shoulders. "He is what?! Why didn't we know about it." "I never see him and rarely talk to him, so why would I mention him. I haven't seen him since we were little since he and my uncle moved away a few years ago. But uncle Stoick moved back a few months ago." "Mayor Stoick is your uncle?!" "Yes Tuff. Mayor Stoick is my uncle and his son, Fish's best friend and best man Hiccup, is my cousin. But he was in America the last few months for his job." "I remember that Fish told me something like that. Wait a minute! Eret also talked about a friend with a job in America." "That's him. He is allowed to take a break and chose to come back home." Heather explained. While the others talked some more I was lost in my thoughts. Fish's best friend was my childhood neighbor. He had to be if he was Stoick's son. I could vaguely remember a little boy with auburn hair, but that was it. My thoughts wandered off to Zephyr who was with a babysitter since my parents were also invited and couldn't watch her. I just hoped everything went smoothly. Zephyr had never had a babysitter and I was scared that she wouldn't stop crying because a stranger was with her. Mom said that the sitter had watched her friends grandchildren and everybody recommended her. Well fingers crossed.

*10 minutes later*

When we arrived Stoick greeted us happily and told us what would happen at midnight. Everybody would gather in the big ball room and then the countdown would start. When the clock strikes midnight everyone goes outside to watch the fireworks. I saw my parents and went to say hi while the others split up to meet other people.

After I talk d to lots of people it was almost midnight. I couldn't see any of my friends except for Heather and Fishlegs who were talking to a tall guy with auburn hair. I assumed it was Hiccup but I didn't want to interfere any personal conversations so I went to the balcony. It was so relaxing to just stand there alone. I breathed in the fresh air. I could hear the people inside screaming the countdown. I wanted to be alone since I didn't have anyone to kiss at midnight. I knew I wasn't alone, I just didn't want to stand alone in the middle of a crowd of kissing couples. I could hear cheering so I assumed it was midnight. "Happy New Year" I mumbled to myself. The first guest started to come out of the building to watch the fireworks. Once everyone was outside the show started and colors started to illuminate the night sky. It was beautiful.

Hiccup's POV

I just got to the party when I saw my best friend and his fiancée. I just got back from America and I still felt guilty that I couldn't help Fish with his proposal. But he and Heather told me that her best friend helped a lot and that it was beautiful. I went over to them and greeted them. Once they saw me I was crushed in a hug from the couple. I chuckled. "Missed me?" "You really came! I wasn't sure but you are here! You have to meet the gang. By the way your father is very happy you wanted to come." Heather told me. "Of course I came. I wouldn't miss dads New Year's party for anything. So who is the gang you were talking about?" "The gang are our High school friends. Our group never split up. Apart from us my best friend Astrid, the twins Ruff and Tuff and your cousin are in the gang. I can see the twins and Snot from here but I have no idea where Astrid is." Heather shrugged. "The countdown starts in 30 seconds!" I heard someone scream. I looked around to see where the voice came from when I spotted my cousin and two others, who I assumed to be the twins, come in our direction. "Hey Cuz! Long time no see" "Hey Snot! I heard you are dating someone." I laughed at his shocked expression and told him that my father already filled me in. I also knew that Astrid has a daughter although dad didn't mention a father. I guessed I would meet her later. I got ripped out of my thoughts when everybody started to scream the countdown. 10 seconds later couples everywhere started to kiss and Tuff and I went to the to get us some drinks. After that we followed the crowd outside to watch the fireworks. It was beautiful. That's when I saw her. It was the girl from the bar a few years ago. She was on a balcony staring at the fireworks. I never really got her out of my head after that night, I just didn't contact her because of the note. She was wearing a beautiful deep red dress with her golden hair in a loose bun. I was about to walk back inside to get onto a the balcony when she took out her phone to answer a call. After she hung up she went inside and I waited for her to come out. I started to wonder where she was since she didn't come outside. I walked up to the gang. They were looking at the sky, except for Heather ho seemed to be on the phone. Once she was done with the call she came back with a disappointed look. "Astrid had to leave already. It's like she can never get a break from life." "Why did she have to leave?" Fish asked. "The sitter had some family emergency so she has to drive home to watch Zeppy." Who is Zeppy and what do you mean with 'she never gets a break from life'?" I asked. "Zeppy or Zephyr is Astrid's daughter. She hooked up with someone at a bar a few years ago and got pregnant. We all tried to help find him but it's not easy to find someone without a name or address." Heather shrugged. I felt really sorry for Astrid. Single parenting isn't easy. I saw how my dad was struggling. The others went back inside to dance while I stayed outside. I sat down on a bench at the lake which had floating lights on the water. I took a sip of my drink and sighed. I got the chance to talk to her again and I messed up. I drank the rest of the drink and went inside to party with the others. I got to see her one more time and if I knew myself I wouldn't be able to get her out of my head for another 6 months.

*5 months later*

Heather's POV

Today was the day. Ruffnut and Astrid were on their way to pick me up and to drive to the airport afterwards. This week we were going to the Bahamas for my bachelorette party. Only the three of us at a beach house with an own part of the beach just for us. Astrid had been planning this for a long time now. Basically from the moment on where I asked her to be my maid of honor. I was so excited. Fish already had his bachelor party the week after New Year's since Hiccup had to go back to his work two weeks after the ball. Astrid was a little disappointed that she couldn't meet Hiccup since she had to leave early but I told her not to worry about it. She would meet him at the wedding. I was standing outside of our home when Astrid's car pulled up. "Get in! We aren't getting any younger!" Ruff screamed. I laughed and got into the car. "Hey H! Excited?" "Yeah I cant wait to spend the week with you guys at the beach!" I squealed. "There are only two things that we have to do. Swimming with dolphins and visiting pig beach. Tuff will be so jealous. He wants to swim with them to see if they would rob him since they come from pirates." Astrid and I laughed at what Ruffnut said. When we got onto the plane Astrid revealed that we would be flying business class. I couldn't believe it at first. This holiday was a dream come true!

*a few hours later*

When we arrived at the beach house I was speechless. It looked like a place for superstars. I squealed and ran up to the door. It was even more beautiful from the inside. Everything looked so modern and expensive. "Do you like it H?" "Do I like it?! I love it A! It's amazing!" I walked over to my best friend and crushed her in a hug. "Thank you." I whispered. "You're my best friend. Of course I'll do everything I can to make this the best bachelorette party ever! Ruff you're next!" Astrid said while we pulled away from the hug. "We'll see about that Hofferson. I think the chance is bigger that you find Zephyrs father than Snot popping the question." I laughed with Astrid and we got up to explore the house. Once we cleared up who sleeps where we put on our bikinis and got to our own little beach. It was so refreshing and we even saw a few rays. In the evening we sat down on the couch and talked while drinking wine. "I still need the number of Fish's best man." Astrid told me. "Oh yeah I'll send it to you right now. For what do you need it. You never told me the reason." "Maybe she just wants to have some fun at the wedding if you know what I mean" Ruff said winking. "Ruff! That's not what I need the number for. I need it for a surprise at the wedding and I don't even know what he looks like except for his hair and that he is tall." Ruff and I started laughing. "We are just messing with you A. But what if the love of your life really is at the wedding?" "I highly doubt it Heather and I'll be way to busy!" "With what exactly?" Ruff snickered. "With the surprise Ruff! And I want to change the subject. I can't stand another minute of talking about 'the love of my life' being at my wedding!" We talked about lots of other stuff when we decided to go to bed. I couldn't wait to spend the next week with my two best friends here in the Bahamas.

Astrid's POV

After we all went to bed, I stayed up a little bit longer and decided to text Fish's best man. I was planning on singing at the wedding and was hoping I could do a duet with him so it would be even more special.

A: Hey! I'm Astrid, Heather's maid of honor. I asked for your number since I'm planning a surprise at the wedding.

A few minutes later my phone beeped and I saw that he had answered me.

H: Hi I'm Hiccup. No problem about the number. So what's the surprise?

A: A duet

H: And you want to sing the duet with me?

A: If you can sing yes

H: Same goes for you ;-)

A: I wouldn't suggest a duet if I couldn't sing. Heather and Fish just don't know that I can so it would be an even bigger surprise

H: I think it's a great idea. I can sing but there is another problem. We won't be able to practice together in person. I'm not able to leave my job until a few days before the wedding.

A: Maybe over phone?

H: That could work. I could call you tomorrow to practice

A: I'm in the Bahamas right now, but we can start practicing next week

H: Family vacay with your daughter?

A: How do you know about Zephyr?

H: My dad can't keep anything to himself and Heather mentioned her at the New Year's party where you had to leave early.

A: Oh right. You are Stoick's son. Do you remember me from when we were little?

H: Should I?

A: We were neighbors until you moved away

H: Really? I can only remember a little blonde girl who used to chase me

A: Yeah… That was me. I also have a hard time remembering you. I only see a little boy with auburn hair and that is it.

H: And that was me. Well I'll call you next week alright?

A: Yep. Bye

H: Bye

And with that I put my phone away to get some sleep.

When I woke up the next morning I could smell pancakes and bacon. I put on a t-shirt and shorts and went downstairs to find Heather in the kitchen and Ruff on the couch watching TV. "Morning guys! What time is it?" "It's 10am. Don't worry Ruff got down like ten minutes ago and I have been awake for half an hour. You want some pancakes?" "What kind of question is that? Of Course!" Heather chuckled and handed me a plate. While we were eating breakfast we discussed the plans of the week. We would go swimming with dolphins tomorrow, snorkeling today and on the day before flying back we would go visit the pig beach so Ruff could make Tuff jealous. When we were finished we all got changed and drove to the beach where the snorkeling would be. After we arrived we got a briefing and then we could get into the ocean. I was the first to dive into the turquoise water and it was mesmerizing. It was like a little world on its own. I could see small sharks, rays, colorful corals and plenty of fish in various sizes and colors. We spent almost the whole day in the water snorkeling because it was so beautiful and relaxing. When we arrived at our beach house I texted my mom to see how Zephyr was doing. I got a little distracted when I couldn't recognize what was on the profile picture of Hiccup. When I got onto the picture I only saw black but the longer I looked at it I saw that it was an animal. It looked like a big wild cat, but I wasn't sure. The animal had green eyes which looked curious into the camera which surprised me. A wild cat looking cute and curious instead of deadly and dangerous. I figured that the wild cat was the reason why Hiccup was in America. I didn't know how long I stared at the picture until I got a text from my mom saying everything was fine at home although Zephyr misses me. I smiled and went to Heather and Ruff who prepared drinks and popcorn for a movie night.

The next day's went by really fast. We had lots of fun and even drank a little too much on some days. But I was also really excited to see my little girl again. We flew with business class again and when we arrived at the airport we got greeted by my parents, Zephyr and the rest of the gang. I threw Zephyr in the air when mom gave her to me while Heather and Ruff kissed their spouses. When Snotlout let go of Ruffnut she and Tuffnut got into a heated argument about him feeling betrayed since we visited the pig beach without him. I chuckled and once we broke up the fight all of us went home. I played a little with Zephyr and sang with her. Well I sang and she tried her best. It was so cute. Hiccup and I had agreed that he would call me tomorrow when he was finished with work. I got Zephyr bed ready and brought her to her room. Once I sang her her favorite song, which I always sang her when she was sick, she fell asleep. I got myself a glass of wine and sat down on the couch searching for a good movie when my phone beeped.

H: Are we still up for tomorrow?

A: Yep. You can call when you are ready with your job and then we'll practice the duet.

H: Can you just tell me the song? I could practice it on the guitar so we'll have background music

A: oh right. I forgot to tell you. It's the song "Perfect" by Ed Sheeran. It also played at their engagement so I thought I would be a good idea

H: I love that song! Alright I'll call you tomorrow. Bye

A: bye

*next day*

Hiccup's POV

I just got home from work. I was really tired since Toothless was being more sassy than usual. Toothless is black panther who was rescued from a circus a few years ago. They asked me If I could help since I own a nature reserve that helps abused animals no matter the size or deadliness. When I accepted they flew me to America where they rescued him so he could get used to me. The first year and a half Toothless didn't show any signs of him liking people. I decided to take a big risk and went into his enclosure with only a piece of meat. Nothing to defend myself. Just him and me. At first he was a bit careful with me but when he saw that I was defenseless he came up to me and snatched the meat out of my hand. After that I put out my hand and turned my head away. About a minute later I could feel his snout in my hand. That's when we bonded. From that day on he was my best friend (next to Fishlegs) and he showed his true self which was a really sassy cat, which was more like a pet than a wild animal. One of my biggest regrets before going to America was not asking the beautiful blonde I met in the bar one day before I flew away for her name. I wanted to leave my number but the note and the fact that I moved away kept me from doing so. I knew her address but it would be creepy if I just showed up there and she could have moved away. One month after I left Heather and Fish called me to announce their engagement. I was so happy for them but I couldn't help feeling sad. What if I left my number? What if I waited for her to come home that day to talk to her? Would we have a future together? I thought about those questions way to often and after a few weeks I ignored them, but they never really went away. I got back to the present when I remembered that I was supposed to call Astrid for practice. I got my guitar, the notes and my phone to call her. After two rings she picked up.

"Hello?"

"Hey Astrid! It's Hiccup"

"Hi! I'll be with you in a minute."

There was a short pause at the phone and I could hear muffled voices and giggling.

"Sorry about that. My daughter decided to paint onto the door of her room. I just had to tell her not to draw on the walls and only on the door."

"No problem. Wait. What? You let your daughter paint her door? How old is she?" I could hear chuckling on the other line.

"She is two and loves to draw and paint. When she started to use the furniture I got her a washable board for her to paint on and put it on her door."

"Interesting solution. Let's start with the song. I already practiced some of the notes but not all of them."

"Alright. Wanna start with the verse or the chorus?"

"Um… The chorus. You can start singing and I'll join in ok?"

"Yep. Okay here we go and please don't judge me. I have never sang in front of anybody except for my daughter"

"I would never m'lady"

"Did you just call me m'lady?" I chuckled.

"Yes I did. It kind of fits."

"Ok let's just start the song:

_Baby, I'm _

_dancing in the dark_

_with you between my arms_

_Barefoot on the grass_

_listening to our favorite song  
_

_When you said you looked a mess_

_I whispered underneath my breath_

_But you heard it_

_darling, you look perfect tonight" _

She finished the chorus and I was speechless. When she started singing I completely forgot to join in. Her voice was amazing!

"Hiccup? Everything alright?"

"Yeah sorry about that. Your voice is amazing! I was so surprised with your beautiful voice that I forgot to join in."

"Thank you." She whispered. "I thought something was with my voice"

"No it was the complete opposite. Alright now the first verse. That's my part right?"

"Yeah it is. I can play the piano if you want"

"You have a piano?"

"My parents got me one for my eighteenth birthday since I love to play"

"Alright then you'll play the piano and I'll sing the first verse:

_I found a love for me_

_Darling just dive right in  
_

_And follow my lead  
_

_Well I found a girl _

_beautiful and sweet  
_

_I never knew you were the someone waiting for me  
_

_'Cause we were just kids when we fell in love_

_Not knowing what it was  
_

_I will not give you up this time  
_

_But darling, just kiss me slow_

_your heart is all I own  
_

_And in your eyes you're holding mine_

And then we'll both sing the chorus right?"

"Yep. Zeppy the door, not the floor!"

"What?"

"Sorry Zephyr started to draw on the floor instead on the board. Zeppy come here. I want you to meet uncle Fishlegs' best friend Hiccup" Once again I could hear giggling on the other line.

"Hi is your name really Hiccup?" A little girl asked.

I chuckled and answered "Yes it is. My father Stoick really loves Viking traditions."

"Grandpa Stoick?" " Yes Zeppy. He is talking about grandpa Stoick. He is Hiccups dad" Astrid explained.

"Wait a minute. Your daughter calls my father grandpa Stoick?"

Astrid laughed. "Yeah she does. He always plays tea party with her when he comes over and he loves her really much. Same goes for her. The two of them together are really cute. He is like her second grandfather next to my dad."

"Well that was unexpected. I never saw my father as the tea party kind of guy." I chuckled.

"Sorry but I think I have to hang up now. It's Zephyrs bedtime and I have to get her ready." I could her the little girl pouting and couldn't help but smile.

"No problem. Same time tomorrow?"

"Works for me."

"Bye uncle Hiccy!" Zephyr screamed from the other line. Astrid laughed.

"Sorry to tell you that, but you'll be stuck with that nickname for a long time Hiccy!" I smirked.

"Just like you M'lady" I heard her chuckle.

"Goodnight Hiccup"

"Goodnight Astrid"

And with that the she hung up. I laid down on my couch and thought about Astrid. Her voice was beautiful. I searched for her contact to look at her profile picture, but it wasn't a picture of her. It was a picture of a little child, a golden retriever and a Australian Shepard puppy. You could only see the back of the three and the little child was hugging the dogs. I assumed that the little girl was Astrid's daughter Zephyr. I got a little confused since from what I knew Astrid was blonde and this child had brown hair. I figured that Zephyr got it from her father or grandparents. I switched off my phone and picked a movie to watch. I can't wait to meet Astrid and sing the duet with her.

Astrid's POV

After I got Zephyr bed ready and she was asleep I sat down on the couch. His voice sounded great and I can't wait to see how it sounds in combination with my voice. He complimented me on my voice and I blushed like never before. Thankfully it was only a phone call. And that nickname _M'lady._ I sighed. It has been a long time since somebody called me a nickname. Sure, Zephyr called me mommy and Ruff and Heather sometimes call me A or Hofferson, but it wasn't the same. I don't even know how that guy looks and he already makes me crazy.

*Time skip*

The big day got closer and closer and Hiccup and I practiced a few times a week to make it perfect for our best friends. Zephyr didn't stop calling him Hiccy and its so adorable. She sometimes sings with us, well she tries. Heather, Ruff and I went dress shopping and we found a beautiful wedding dress for Heather. We also decided on a hairstyle for her. Ruff and I also found cute bridesmaid dresses. The location had been set up, the decoration had been bought and the flowers were organized. The rehearsal dinner was in a week and the wedding itself was in two weeks. Hiccup will arrive at the day of the rehearsal dinner, but I'll probably meet him first at the wedding since I'll have to leave early to check out the band for the wedding. Zephyr will probably stay at the dinner with my parents, who were also invited to the wedding, since I don't think it's a great idea to take a little child to a loud concert. I can't wait to meet Hiccup in person. From what he was like during the phone calls, he was a kind, caring and sarcastic guy. I think that Heather and Ruffnut are already planning on setting him up with me from what I heard them whisper during dress shopping. We'll see how that goes. I can't wait to see my best friend at the altar with the love of her life.

*One week later*

The rehearsal dinner started an hour ago. The food was amazing. For the starters and dessert was a buffet with all different kinds of food and for the main course we planned this amazing menu of deliciousness. Tuff was on his way to the airport to collect Hiccup, who lands in thirty minutes. I would have to leave right after dinner so I won't see him. I decided that Zephyr stays at the dinner while I head out to the concert. When we arrived we were swarmed by adults including Stoick who wanted to see my cute little girl. My parents and Stoick promised to watch her while I was gone. When the concert was over I would pick her up. I sat down at my table. I was seated at the couple's table along with Zephyr, the rest of the gang and Hiccup. I started talking with Ruff when Heather and Fish announced that the buffet was now opened. I got up to get Zephyr and myself some of the starters. I gave Zephyr her food and laughed at how she ate it. After dinner the photographer went around the tables to take pictures of the guest. I took pictures with everyone at our table. Zephyr decided to make this her show and posed for the photographer and everyone laughed. She was so cute. My little model. I looked at my phone and saw the time. I excused myself and said my goodbyes. When I started my car I saw Tuff's car pull up. I really wanted to say hi but it was already too late and I had to leave. So I drove off knowing I'd see him next week.

Hiccup's POV

"Who's car was that Tuff?" I asked when I saw a car driving out of the parking lot. "Isn't it a little early to leave?" "Oh that's just Astrid" He got out of the car. "Why is she leaving already?" "That is a great question to which I don't have the answer my friend! But my sister does. I'll bring you to her. Please follow me…" When we went inside we were greeted by loud talking and music. I followed Tuff over to a table where I saw Heather and Tuff's sister. "Ruff why is Astrid leaving?" "She's checking out the wedding band. Hey Hiccy! How is it going?" I groaned at the nickname I was given by Zephyr. "Jetlag. Other than that great! Hey Heather how are you?" I asked hugging her. "I'm great and so excited. Fish is somewhere around here. Oh wait here he comes with Snotlout!" "Hiccup! How was the flight? I'm so happy you could make it to the wedding" "Me too Fish. But I would do anything to be at my best friend's wedding. It's the first wedding I have been to in a long time" "Well maybe the next one you'll attend is your own…" Heather winked. "Yeah right. I just have to find the love of my life. Easy" I said sarcastically. Heather rolled her eyes at my comment. "I actually have the perfect girl for you. But she isn't here right now. Why don't you greet Eret? He has to be somewhere around here." She said looking around. "I'll go look for him" And with them I went to look for my friend. I made my way through the mass of people, when I saw the huge form of my father. "Hey dad!" "Son. You showed up!" Before I knew it I found myself in a bone crushing hug. "Dad…need…air…breathe!" "Oh sorry. I just haven't seen you in so long. How is Toothless? Making any progress?" "Actually we do. He'll be ready to transfer to the sanctuary a month after the wedding, which mean I'll be able to come home and live in Berk!" "Are you serious? This is amazing!" "Yeah. I just have to find an apartment. I found one near the sanctuary and I want to visit it this week to see if it's a possible choice." A few minutes later I was still talking with my dad about some random stuff when I heard giggling. I turned around and saw something small heading our way followed by a man. When I looked closely I recognized the man as Eret, although I had no idea who the child was. "Grandpa Stoick!" The little girl jumped into the arms of my father who started laughing. "Hi lass." "Hiccup is that you? I was wondering when you would show up!" "I was actually searching for you before I bumped into my dad." "Sorry about the little one Stoick." "No problem Eret!" When the little girl heard that they talked about her she turned from my father's chest. I froze. Green stared into green. This little girls looked almost exactly like me in that age. She had her auburn hair in two little braids and forest green eyes. Just like mine. That was when a thought popped up in my mind. The girl had called my father grandpa Stoick, just like Astrid's daughter did. I looked at my father who seemed to notice how shocked I looked. " Wow. You look so similar!" Eret broke the silence. I chuckled nervously. "Hiccup, meet Zephyr, Astrid's daughter!" My dad introduced us and my eyes widened even more. "Uncle Hiccy! Is that you?" "Wait you two know each other?" My dad asked confused. "Kind of. I'm helping Astrid with a surprise for Heather and Fishlegs and for that we have talked to each other multiple times over phone. One day Zephyr also joined in and that's how I got my nickname 'Uncle Hiccy'." I explained while searching for Fishlegs or Heather in the crowd. When I saw the head of my best friend I excused myself and went over to him. "Hey Fish! We need to talk!" I said to him. He nodded and we went outside. I breathed in the fresh air and turned around to meet Fish's questioning gaze. "So, I just met Zephyr…" "She's adorable isn't she? Have I told you that she is Heather and my goddaughter? You wont be able to resist those big green puppy eyes once she asks you for something and-" He stopped talking when he saw how serious my face was. "Is everything alright Hiccup?" "I need to see a picture of Astrid Fish." "What? Why?" "I don't know if I told you, but a night before I left I hooked up with a beautiful girl I met at a bar. I found out on New Years that it was the twins bar. Long story short Zephyr looks exactly like the girl version of me her age. How old is she?" Fish's eyes widened and he mumbled something. "What did you say?" He looked down. "Her third birthday is in November. Her age fits into the timespan." He pulled out his phone and started searching for something. When he found what he looked for he showed me his phone and said it was a picture of Astrid. I froze again. It was her. The girl from the bar. The beautiful girl I saw on New Years on the balcony. It all fit together. Shortly after she left the balcony Heather received a phone call by Astrid telling her about a babysitter problem. I was freaking out. "What am I going to do?!" "First you need to calm down." "How am I supposed to calm down Fish? I just found out the love of my life is going to be at the wedding and I have a daughter for Thor's sake!" "Wait a minute. You said love of your life!" "I know. When we met at the bar I was captured by her beauty. When I woke up at her apartment she was already gone and left me a note saying I was a distraction from her bad day. I had to leave in a rush since I left for America that day." "But she has thousands of pictures of us in her apartment" "Like I said, I left in a rush. We didn't talk to each other a lot so I didn't recognize her voice. I ignored the feelings I had and everything worked great until I saw her at Dad's New Year's party. Everything I had already pushed away came back and this time I couldn't forget her. I just didn't know it was Astrid the whole time since I never saw a picture of her before with you guys. And now I just met my daughter!" "Wow. So how can I help you with your plan?" I looked up at him. "What do you mean?" "I have known you long enough to know how fast a plan can develop in that head of yours." He chuckled. "You know me too well my dear friend! But I'll need a little help from lots of people…"

The last week was really hectic. Not just with helping arrange last minute stuff for the wedding, but also avoiding Astrid and planning my surprise for her. It's amazing how many people were willing to help me just because of how much they all love Astrid. The first people I went to were my father and Astrid's parents. Once I told them what happened Astrid's parents were shocked while my dad just waited for me to continue. Turns out he suspected me being the father since Zephyr looked almost exactly like me and because of Astrid's description of the father of her child. After I told them my plan they were all on board with it. I was a little scared of her parents reaction, but they were surprisingly really understanding. After that I got the gang and Eret (minus Astrid) together. After I explained everything the reactions couldn't be more different. At first they were all shocked. Fishlegs, who knew already, laughed at the others, Heather cursed herself for not knowing earlier and then hugged me, the twins jaws dropped to the floor and they wouldn't stop staring at me, Snotlout said, he couldn't believe that I got the girl even though we don't really know each other and Eret clapped me on the back and said that I finally got a girl. After I explained the plan everyone went home while I stayed with Fish and Heather.

"How did you find out?" "What do you mean Heather?" "How did you find out Zephyr was your daughter?" "Zephyr ran up to my father calling him Grandpa Stoick while I was talking to him. When I saw her I froze. She looks exactly like me when I was her age. I went to find you or Fish and found him first. We went outside and I asked for a picture and Zephyrs age. Once I saw the photo I knew it was her and the age also fit." "Why didn't you leave your number or anything she could have contacted you by? Astrid was devastated that her child had to grow up without a father!" "She left a note saying I was just a distraction from her bad day, so I figured she didn't feel the same way as I did when I saw her the first time. I left for America that day and got out of the apartment in a rush." "What are your intentions with my best friend? I don't want her to get hurt again." "Heather you know me since college. I would never hurt her and you know it! I really want to be with her because I truly think I love her. I know it sounds strange to say something like that about a person you met in a bar and never saw again. But when I saw her It was like love at first sight and when we talked to each other over the phone she had such an amazing personality. The fact that we have a daughter together makes it so real. I would understand If she just wants to be friends, but I at least have to try it and I want to get to know her and my daughter." "Believe me when I say she is going to be over the moon. When Zephyr was really small she would often start to cry when she looked at her daughter because she saw you. That is not meant in a bad way, she was always sad that she couldn't give her daughter a real happy family. It took her way to long that a happy family doesn't have to have a father but people who love each other. She says she just wants to know who you are for the sake of her daughter, but I know there's more. She wants to know who you are, because she also has feelings for you. She is way too stubborn to admit it but I know it's true." I chuckled. "Just like me" "I don't know if too much stubbornness is good for Zephyr." Fish said laughing. "Are you really ok that all this is going to happen on your wedding day?" "I would do anything for Astrid and I think that you are able to make her happy again so yeah. And it will be at the dinner and not at the wedding itself." "How do you think she'll react?" "To your plan?" Heather asked and I nodded. "She will be shocked at first and when she realizes what's happening and who you are he'll probably hit you." Heather said matter-of-factly. "What?!" "She always says 'It's not violence, it's communication!'. Sadly your daughter already picked up on it." Heather chuckled. "But once she hit you I'm almost 100% sure she'll kiss or hug you afterwards." "I could live with that." Fish started laughing and Heather and I soon joined in. I can't wait to hold her in my arms…

*The wedding day*

Astrid's POV

It's been a week and I still haven't met Hiccup. If I didn't know better I would think he is avoiding me, but I don't think he has a reason for it and he told me he has been searching for an apartment since he is moving back. He said his job in America is done and he wants to get closer to his family. But I was going to meet him today. Because today was the big day. Heather's and Fishleg's wedding day. All the guest arrived at the venue yesterday. It is the most beautiful place I have ever seen. I helped with decorating and organizing the whole event. Hiccup was supposed to help me but he was busy with the apartment search. He texted me saying he would arrive shortly before the ceremony, which means that I won't see him until after the ceremony. We were supposed to walk in together, but since he is going to be late I have to walk alone. Stoick offered to walk with me, but I declined. Zephyr is going to be the flower girl and we have been practicing to walk down the aisle for a week now. The only problem is, that she's easily distracted by everything. At the rehearsal it was a butterfly. But I'm hopeful. During the ceremony Stoick offered to look after her so I can concentrate on the couple. At 7 o'clock I went to Heather to help her with everything and to get ready myself. "Ok. I'm ready!" Heather screamed behind the curtain. "Then walk out!" Ruff shouted. Heather and I started to laugh. I walked up to the curtain and pulled it away. What I saw made me gasp. "You look beautiful H! I have never seen a bride as beautiful as you. This makes me want to get married!" I laughed teary eyed. Heather and Ruff looked at each other for a moment and started laughing too. "I'm sure that you'll find the one sooner than you think, A." "Yeah right. There's only one person that fits that description and you and I both know that that's not going to happen. But enough with my sad love life. You are getting married!" I squealed. "Are you ready?" Ruff asked Heather. "More than I've ever been!" "Good cause your brother is outside of that door requesting to walk you down the aisle." Heather gasped. "He's here?" She asked with wide eyes. "He arrived yesterday and stayed with Hiccup so we could hide him from you." I told her. Heathers brother Dagur is in the army and was stationed somewhere in the east of the world without any contact to his sister. It took me a whole month to arrange his presence at the wedding, but when I saw Heathers reaction I knew it was totally worth it. "Dagur you can come in now!" "Hey sis!" "Dagur!" Heather jumped into his arms. "I'm here to walk you down the aisle instead of father. Is that ok?" "Ruff, let's give them a moment." I pulled Ruff out of the room. A few minutes later, everyone was at the entrance of the church. I walked in first and saw Fish standing alone at the end of the aisle, which means that Hiccup still isn't here. After I took my place Snotlout and Ruff walked in, followed by my little Zephyr. She was throwing little white rose petals on the floor like a pro. I was so proud of her when she made it to the end of the aisle, but instead of running to Stoick, like practiced, she walked up to Fish and tried to give him a hug. The whole church started laughing and Fish picked her up to hug her. Not soon after the wedding march started playing and I took Zephyr into my arms. I looked up just in time to see Heather walking up to her future husband alongside her brother. I looked around the church and everyone was wearing huge smiles when Dagur hugged his new "brother" and gave him Heathers hand. With everything that was happening I didn't notice that a certain person now stood next to Fish. During the ceremony I concentrated on te couple and Zephyr, who wanted to stay with me. When It was time for the rings Ruff and Snot handed them over instead of me and Hiccup. The reason for that was really simple in their eyes: "Everyone has a part in the ceremony, instead of us and Tuff. We don't wanna be left out!" This was the compromise. Tuff settled for playing the wedding march since he was surprisingly talented when it came to instruments. Set aside the fact that he had to promise not to screw everything up with playing something else. A few minutes and lots of tears later the newlywed couple walked out of the church through the rain of rose petals. When we arrived at the reception it was time for the speeches. I walked up to the stage and took the microphone into my hands. "Hello everyone! I think you all know but I'm still going to introduce myself. I'm Astrid, the maid of honor and best friend of the bride. I've spend my whole life knowing Fish and Heather and they are two of the best people I know. I still remember the day when Fish called to ask for my help to plan his proposal. I also still remember how I had to take him to the doctors because of how hard I punched him out of happiness. Heather, you are my best friend in the whole wide world and I'm so happy for you that you found someone like Fish. You were there for me in the hardest times of my life and helped me realize how important love is. You two are the proof that true love really exists and you give me hope. I promised myself not to cry and I know that if I go on I'm going to start so I'm going to stop now. I love you guys so much and wish you the best." I walked up to them and hugged the couple. After we pulled apart Heather wiped her tears away. "That speech was beautiful A. Don't worry. You'll find someone too." She whispered into my ear. I nodded and went to Zephyr. "Mommy I have to use the toilet." "Ok baby. I'll take you. We'll be right back." I told the rest of the table. When we came back the speeches were over and it was almost time for dinner and the surprise. I still haven't seen Hiccup and I felt like he was avoiding me. During dinner I didn't see him either. I expected to see him at our table, but he wanted to sit with Stoick and my parents. No idea why, but that is what Fishlegs told me. When I was done with dinner I went to his table to pick him up for the surprise but Stoick told me that he already went backstage. I looked up at the stage and saw a curtain in the middle of the stage. I walked up to the stage and asked a worker about it, but he only told me that it was requested by the performer so I just went with it. I sat down on one side of the stage, where a piano was placed, and took the microphone into my hands. I heard shuffling on the other side of the curtain and assumed that Hiccup sat down. "Excuse me! May I have your attention?" I asked and everyone settled down. "Heather and Fish, you two are very selfless people and always help everyone around you. Whenever I needed a babysitter you two were there for me. So to give you something back I decided to sing something for you two. But then I thought: wouldn't it be an even bigger surprise if I sing duet? So I asked Hiccup, who I assume is on the side of this curtain to help me with the song. Please enjoy this duet of a song that I know means a lot to you two!" I heard Hiccup whisper a one, two, three and we started playing the melody.

*Hiccups POV*

I have been avoiding Astrid the whole day and let me tell you, its not easy! The reception and the dinner were no problem. The ceremony was different. I came in after everyone already took their places. I was lucky when Zephyr stayed with Astrid since that distracted her. I don't think she even noticed me. When I saw her couldn't believe how beautiful she looked. When I saw how she interacted with our daughter I fell even more for her if that's even possible. I was also really lucky that she missed my speech. I think she was with Zephyr, who had to use the toilet. After the dinner I immediately went backstage. It wasn't easy to plan Astrid's surprise since I couldn't tell Heather and Fish what our surprise for them was. So I had to settle for the help of the twins and my cousin, which was nerve wrecking. When Astrid took her place on the stage and gave the little speech I looked around the room. I think Heathers reaction was the best. Astrid said her best friend didn't know she could sing and Heathers face showed that pretty clearly. She was gaping at us and I had to stifle a laugh. Soon enough we started playing and I started to sing the first verse.

_I found a love for me_

_Darling just dive right in_

_And follow my lead_

_Well I found a girl beautiful and sweet _

_I never knew you were the someone waiting for me_

_'Cause we were just kids when we fell in love_

_Not knowing what it was  
_

_I will not give you up this time  
_

_But darling, just kiss me slow, your heart is all I own  
_

_And in your eyes you're holding mine_

Then Astrid joined in and we sang the chorus together. Everyone looked up to us and I saw tears in Heathers eyes. When Astrid started to sing everyone was quiet. You could see the surprise in everyone's faces. Her beautiful voice still fascinated me.

_Baby, I'm dancing in the dark with you between my arms  
_

_Barefoot on the grass, listening to our favorite song  
_

_When you said you looked a mess, I whispered underneath my breath  
_

_But you heard it, darling, you look perfect tonight_

Astrid started the second chorus and Heather wasn't the only one with tears in their eyes anymore.

_Well I found a woman, stronger than anyone I know  
_

_She shares my dreams, I hope that someday I'll share her home  
_

_I found a love, to carry more than just my secrets  
_

_To carry love, to carry children of our own  
_

_We are still kids, but we're so in love  
_

_Fighting against all odds  
_

_I know we'll be alright this time  
_

_Darling, just hold my hand  
_

_Be my girl, I'll be your man  
_

_I see my future in your eyes_

Then we sang the last part of the song

_Baby, I'm dancing in the dark, with you between my arms  
_

_Barefoot on the grass, listening to our favorite song  
_

_When I saw you in that dress, looking so beautiful  
_

_I don't deserve this, darling, you look perfect tonight_

_Baby, I'm dancing in the dark, with you between my arms  
_

_Barefoot on the grass, listening to our favorite song  
_

_I have faith in what I see  
_

_Now I know I have met an angel in person  
_

_And she looks perfect  
_

_I don't deserve this  
_

_You look perfect tonight_

We finished and everyone started to applause. I took the microphone in my hand and started the speech I practiced in front of the mirror for the last week. "Okay my turn. Heather and Fish I hope you loved your surprise. Astrid and I spent a lot of time practicing this song over the phone since we weren't able to meet before today and I think it turned out amazing. But, as you know, you two aren't the only ones who get a surprise today. Because my duet partner also gets one." I could picture Astrid's confused face at this moment. "Astrid thinks, that today is the first time we meet in person but it's not. We met three years ago in a bar." And then the curtain fell. For the first time in three years I stared into her blue eyes which displayed mostly shock and when I wasn't wrong happiness and love. I really hoped I wasn't wrong. When she didn't say anything I gulped and continued with my speech. "To explain why Astrid thought that we never met before, she didn't know that I was the Hiccup she talked over the phone was the same person as the guy she met at the bar." I turned to look at her when I continued. "Astrid, when I first saw you it was love at first sight for me and I wanted to contact you so badly, but when I saw the note you left I thought you didn't want me too. So I pushed my feelings away and went to America, like it was planned, for my job. Before today I also saw you at Dad's New Years party. Back then I still didn't who you were but all my feelings for you came back. Fast forward a few months and I couldn't get you out of my head this time. At the rehearsal dinner last week I was talking to my father when a little child chased by Eret jumped into the arms of my father. This little child, as I soon found out, was your daughter Zephyr." As I said those words Astrid's eyes went wide. "When she turned to look at me I froze. You probably know why. She looks exactly like me. I went to find Fishlegs and when he showed me your picture I couldn't believe that after three years I finally found you." I looked around the room and saw shocked and knowing faces. When my eyes met Heathers and Fishlegs they both gave me encouraging nods. I looked back at Astrid, who waited for me to continue and I could see tears in her eyes. I took a deep breath and looked her in the eyes. "Astrid, I know I'm three years too late, but I want to be there for Zephyr and if you let me also for you. You are the love of my life and I want a future with you and Zephyr as a family. I would understand if you don't want that becau- Ouch!" My eyes widened when I realized what happened. Astrid hit me. "That was for taking so long!" "Ouch!" "And that was for not telling me the moment you knew about me and your daughter!" "And this is for everything else!" "What are you talki-" And then she shut me up. But not with screaming at me or hitting me. No. She kissed me. Once I got out of my daze I kissed her back and poured all of my emotions and feelings into the kiss. When we pulled apart and I leaned my forehead against hers, I couldn't hear the applause or the shouts of our friends and family, because all that mattered was that she was here with me. "I love you" I whispered. Her lips broke into a huge smile, when she said "I love you too". I leaned forward and captured her lips again. I don't think we would have pulled apart if it wasn't for the tug I felt on my leg. We looked down and saw our adorable daughter. I picked her up and looked at Astrid, who looked at us with love and happiness in her eyes. Just like I had hoped. "You still didn't answer my question M'lady? Will you let me be a part of this family?" I looked at Zephyr, who seemed to understand what was going on because she was smiling and nodding at Astrid, which made me chuckle. I looked back at Astrid, who smiled at me before she said "Yes, you big knucklehead!" I smashed my lips against hers again and when we pulled away and I looked at my little family, which was beaming at me, I've never felt happier before.

The End


End file.
